A method of supplying a liquid material such as ink onto each partition of a base on which a plurality of partitions are formed using an ink jet apparatus is known. Each of the partitions is to be a pixel (color element). For example, a method of forming a filter element of a color filter substrate or emitting portions that are arranged in a matrix manner in a matrix type display using an ink jet apparatus is known. In such a method, since it is necessary that the ink droplet ejected to each partition (that is, each pixel) be evenly widened all over each of the partitions, a plurality of ink droplets may be applied to one partition (that is, one pixel). In this case, as a method of widening the ink over each pixel easily, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-133622 discloses a method in which a second ink droplet is ejected from an ink jet head to a predetermined partition before a first ink droplet that has been ejected becomes dry (that is, while the first ink droplet remains in the form of a liquid), whereby the first and second ink droplets are mixed in the form of a liquid each other.
However, in the method disclosed in this application, the second ink droplet easily spatters to any neighboring pixel for other color by means of impact that the second ink droplet collides with the first ink droplet that has been applied to one pixel previously. Therefore, there is a problem that color mixture of the first and second ink may occur.